Untitled
by Anime addicted
Summary: Terrible things have happened back in Kagomes world. When it happens to her why is she happy? why isn't she dead?
1. Death

Summary: Terrible things happen to the people in Kagome's time. When it happens to Kagome why is she happy about it, why isn't she dead?  
  
Pairings: No clue suggestions anyone?  
  
This is just something I felt like doing I've never written Inuyasha before so things ,ay be different to those that read other Inuyasha stories. Be gentle with me okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Home, I have things I need to attend," Kagome said.  
  
"Stupid writing on stupid paper called test isn't important," Inuyasha barked.  
  
"It's summer vacation, I'm lucky I passed my S.O.L. tests, I don't have summer school. I have other friends you know. Family too, and were out of ramen Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
"Feh, better bring some back, and don't be late like you always are," He ordered.  
  
Kagome stormed off, her bag on her back. She mumbled something about stupid dogs but before Inuyasha could do anything she was down the well.  
  
__  
  
Kagome climbed out the well, she went inside her house to find nothing. It was silent, no smell of food cooking, no Souta running around. No Grandpa there messing with charms. She figured they went shopping or something. She went into the kitchen and saw a glass of lemon kool-aid. There was some blue stuff at the bottom but she figured it was left over sugar and the kool-aid made it change colors. She drank it in one gulp. She went to the bathroom and saw her mother on the floor.  
  
"MOM!" she cried and rushed to her side.  
  
She was cold and pale; realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She was dead. That's when she saw it, blue pills. She pulled the shower curtain down and covered her mother, she cried like a baby. She ran thinking the person that did it may be still in the house, when she came outside she saw her Grandpa and he was moving.  
  
"Grandpa," she said and turned him over to see he was dead and it was Souta that was moving.  
  
"Kagome it burns," he said scratching at his hands making them bleed.  
  
"No no stop don't do that," she said carrying him inside.  
  
"Kagome mom's gone, Grandpa to," he said his voice low.  
  
"W-what happened how is this possible?" she cried.  
  
"W-we were sick just a reg-regular cold. The doctor gave use these pills, lots of people around the neighborhood were taking them. They're all gone too, because they knew," he began to choke.  
  
"Knew what Souta? Don't die you're coughing up blood," Kagome said.  
  
"We all knew the pills weren't to get use back to normal, that he wasn't even a real doctor. The police wouldn't help us saying it was just hallucinations from us being sick. We couldn't do anything in our conditions so we called anybody who might listen. People were dying here and there and weird things were happening. Mom sneezed and her window busted and all the lights in her room went out. Grandpa choked and all the pictures began to crack, I cried and the TV began to change it's own channels." He explained.  
  
Kagome listened choking on her own sobs. "Y-you have an orange mustache just like me," she said trying to make things better only she did the opposite.  
  
"You didn't drink the drink in the kitchen did you, the powder from the pills were inside," he said.  
  
Kagome hugged Souta and listened as he stopped breathing; she cried harder and cried herself to sleep. When she woke up she felt dull and numb. Her family had died and she wanted revenge. She had to it for her family. She had no clue where to start though. She after a while grabbed the pills that were in her moms bathroom, on them read `Mag. Sul. ` She had no clue to what it meant but it was short for something.  
  
"Think Kagome, everything goes back to science, lotions, moisturizers, toothpaste." She said thinking of what she may have learned in school. "I got it," she said.  
  
She went to her room where there was a computer and went on the Internet, she typed in something and lots of sites came up. She wasn't sure this was even right but she had to at least try. She clicked on the first icon and she knew she was right. There on her screen was a picture of the pills she had seen. She printed everything out. She knew what she had to do, but the thing was how?  
  
She planned to pretend to be sick and meet this doctor, it would be easy enough but she never killed anyone before. And she had to kill him, her brother died in her hands thanks to him, she never got to tell her family how much she loved them, they were gone and the last time they met they argued. She was expected for another day and Inuyasha would be sure to come and get her, she wouldn't let him she her like this. He'd pity her and if not that say how weak humans were and all, she wasn't at all up for that. What worried her was the fact that she drank the pills, would she die?  
  
*Bring bring bring bring *  
  
It was the phone she looked at the caller id and nothing came up. She had a bad feeling like something was about to happen, most likely the feeling was right. Traveling around with demons popping up everywhere tended to sharpen your senses. She knew there were weapons around in her Grandpa's room but he always locked his door.  
  
She went to his room and sure enough it was locked. She had no time for this, she rammed onto the door. It didn't even budge she did it repeatedly till she heard a crack. She did it one last time and went the door finally gave, she hurt her arm in the process but it was only a scratch, one that started at her wrists to her elbow. She looked around the room and she was amazed. There were swords everywhere some were double sided like in Star wars or something. One caught her eye it wasn't a straight sword like the rest, it waved a bit and when she grabbed the handle and tried to pick it up, it was a little heavy. She saw a button at the bottom and pressed it, the sword slit in two.  
  
"Grandpa I knew you were into this but damn," Kagome said aloud.  
  
She looked in his closet and saw his clothes and she moved them aside. There was an outfit made for a girl. She realized it was for her since it had her name on it. She remembered when she was little and he told her that someday she'd have to use powers hidden in her to save people. She laughed and said becoming old turns you crazy. That's when she only believed what made sense, but ever since he stumble into the well nothing made sense and she learned that anything is possible. The outfit was old looking, she wasn't going to touch it.  
  
"Should I really do this?" she asked herself. "Of course don't chicken out Kagome, he had no trouble doing this to your neighborhood. I can do it I've killed demons before and he is a demon at heart," she said.  
  
She went to her room to put something more comfortable on. She put on a black and green personalized jersey that said ` hard to kill` on the back, it showed her mid drift so there was no need for any numbers. It was a joke for April fools day a few years ago, she kept it because it made her laugh and it reminded her of her brother. She put on a pair of black straight- legged Jeans with a pair of military boots that were her dads. They fit and went all the way up her leg till it reached her knee. She tied then all the way up then covered them with her pants. She also put on an arm sleeve; it went around her middle finger like those princess outfits on TV. It went from her wrists to her elbow covering her cut, she put on the other arm. She went outside and got in the car.  
  
"Wish I knew how to drive," she said to herself.  
  
She turned the car on and pressed on of the pedals, she went forward. She pressed another and she stopped then the other and she went back. She knew all she needed to do what she set out to do. She backed out the driveway and headed towards the hospital. The town was empty and lifeless nobody was outside, no loud music played, no smell of food from anywhere. She ignored it and kept going. She parked in the hospital parking lot and waited. She felt dumb, she was acting as if she were in the feudal era bringing a sword, but there was no gun. She also wondered if she'd even be able to pull this off, she may be angry but she wasn't invincible. Suddenly her hands began to burn and she desperately wanted to scratch them. She figured the stuff she drank was taking its effect on her but soon the burning stopped and it began to fell cool. She was fine now, to keep herself busy she grabbed the papers she printed and began to read.  
  
"Magnesium sulfate, found in lotions and toxics." Kagome read aloud.  
  
She skimmed through the papers and found out that only a large amount of this stuff was deadly. It was tested on animals a while ago and it mutated them, actually they evolved. They understood things like a child at school, they learned quick and soon some were even talking but something went wrong and they died. They tried to find out what happened but it was no use ten years and nobody had any type of leads and refused to try it on humans. That's when this doctor came in doctor Lizmard. It was the weirdest name in history but he was weird. He wanted to try it on humans but they wouldn't let him, he used it on himself and never died. At first nothing happened but then he started doing weird things like reading books a thousand pages in lest than two minutes and reading peoples thoughts. That was all it said and Kagome lay back with her eyes narrowed waiting. His picture was on the paper so she had an idea what he looked like.  
  
"Welcome to 103 Jams a request from Linda came in to play Eminem Kill you. This is for Linda," the radio said and then the music started to play.  
  
Kagome didn't even listen to music but this song made Kagome smile. The song pumped her up more for what she was to do and she turned it up.  
  
=When I just a little baby boy,  
  
My momma used to tell me these crazy things  
  
She used to tell me my daddy was an evil man,  
  
She used to tell me he hated me  
  
But then I got a little bit older  
  
And I realized, she was the crazy one  
  
But there was nothin I could do or say to try to change it  
  
Cause that's just the way she was=  
  
Kagome saw someone exiting the building. She got out the car and left the door open so she could hear the music. She walked up to the guy and she knew he was the one. The picture of him had a scar on his cheek and he had the same scar. "Doctor Lizmard?" she said.  
  
=They said I can't rap about bein broke no more  
  
They ain't say I can't rap about coke no more  
  
(ahhh!) slut, you think I won't choke no whore  
  
Til the vocal cords don't work in her throat no more? !  
  
(ahhh!) these motherfuckers are thinkin I'm playin  
  
Thinkin I'm sayin the shit cause I'm thinkin it just to be sayin it  
  
(ahhh!) put your hands down bitch, I ain't gon' shoot you  
  
I'ma pull +you+ to this bullet, and put it through you  
  
(ahhh!) shut up slut, you're causin too much chaos  
  
Just bend over and take it like a slut, okay ma?  
  
"oh, now he's raping his own mother, abusing a whore,  
  
Snorting coke, and we gave him the rolling stone cover? "  
  
You God damn right bitch, and now it's too late  
  
I'm triple platinum and tragedies happen in two states  
  
I invented violence, you vile venomous volatile bitches  
  
Vain vicadin, vrinnn vrinnn, vrinnn! {*chainsaw revs up*}  
  
Texas chainsaw, left his brains all  
  
Danglin from his neck, while his head barely hangs on  
  
Blood, guts, guns, cuts  
  
Knives, lives, wives, nuns, sluts=  
  
The man looked up "You sick," he faked concerned.  
  
Kagome smiled when he handed her a bottle of pills, she smacked it out of his hands. "No thanks I already had some." She said bitterly.  
  
"How long ago?" he seemed surprised.  
  
"A few hours maybe," she said," Why'd you kill so many people?"  
  
"You should have been dead an hour after you took it. Amazing mind if I take a blood sample," he asked.  
  
He was crazy alright, he had an insane smile plastered on his wrinkly face.  
  
=Bitch i'ma kill you! you don't wanna fuck with me  
  
Girls neither - you ain't nuttin but a slut to me  
  
Bitch i'ma kill you! you ain't got the balls to beef  
  
We ain't gon' never stop beefin I don't squash the beef  
  
You better kill me! i'ma be another rapper dead  
  
For poppin off at the mouth with shit I shouldn'ta said  
  
But when they kill me - I'm bringin the world with me  
  
Bitches too! you ain't nuttin but a girl to me  
  
.. I said you don't, wanna fuck with shady (cause why? )  
  
Cause shady, will fuckin kill you (ah-haha)  
  
I said you don't, wanna fuck with shady (why? )  
  
Cause shady, will fuckin kill you..=  
  
Kagome took out the sword and pointed it to him when he pulled out a needle. "Stay away from me I came here to kill you," she said.  
  
He smiled," Little girl you're far o innocent for that," he said.  
  
"No I'm not I've been attacked by many demons and befriended some as well. I've seen enough blood to last a few life times. It was okay as long as I had my family, but they're gone. YOU took them away from me, YOU used then as guinea pigs. I have no problem killing you, but first tell me why aren't I dead if you say I'm supposed to be?"  
  
=Bitch i'ma kill you! like a murder weapon, i'ma conceal you  
  
In a closet with mildew, sheets, pillows and film you  
  
Buck with me, I been through hell, shut the hell up!  
  
I'm tryin to develop these pictures of the devil to sell 'em  
  
I ain't "acid rap," but I rap on acid  
  
Got a new blow-up doll and just had a strap-on added  
  
Whoops! is that a subliminal hint? no!  
  
Just criminal intent to sodomize women again  
  
Eminem offend? no! eminem insult  
  
And if you ever give in to him, you give him an impulse  
  
To do it again, then, if he does it again  
  
You'll probably end up jumpin out of somethin up on the 10th  
  
(ahhhhhhhh!) bitch i'ma kill you, I ain't done this ain't the chorus  
  
I ain't even drug you in the woods yet to paint the forest  
  
A bloodstain is orange after you wash it three or four times  
  
In a tub but that's normal ain't it norman?  
  
Serial killer hidin murder material  
  
In a cereal box on top of your stereo  
  
Here we go again, we're out of our medicine  
  
Out of our minds, and we want in yours, let us in=  
  
Kagome watched as he sighed. "You're just lucky I guess." He said.  
  
Kagome poked at him lightly," You survived," she said.  
  
"Ah we did our homework. Yes I did that's why I did all this. If someone survived I'd be able to take a blood sample and compare it to mine. See what it was that let us live." He said. He then began to laugh excitedly.  
  
=Chorus (first line starts "or i'ma kill you!")  
  
[eminem]  
  
Eh-heh, know why I say these things?  
  
Cause lady's screams keep creepin in shady's dreams  
  
And the way things seem, I shouldn't have to pay these shrinks  
  
This eighty g's a week to say the same things tweece!  
  
Twice? whatever, I hate these things  
  
Fuck shots! I hope the weed'll outweigh these drinks  
  
Motherfuckers want me to come on their radio shows  
  
Just to argue with 'em cause their ratings stink?  
  
Fuck that! I'll choke radio announcer to bouncer  
  
From fat bitch to off seventy-thousand pounds of her  
  
From principal to the student body and counselor  
  
From in-school to before school to out of school  
  
I don't even believe in breathin I'm leavin air in your lungs  
  
Just to hear you keep screamin for me to seep it  
  
Okay, I'm ready to go play  
  
I got the machete from o.j.  
  
I'm ready to make everyone's throats ache  
  
You faggots keep eggin me on  
  
Til I have you at knifepoint, then you beg me to stop?  
  
Shut up! give me your hands and feet  
  
I said shut up when I'm talkin to you  
  
You hear me? answer me!  
  
Chorus (first line starts "or i'ma kill you!"  
  
Ninth line starts "bitch i'ma kill you!")=  
  
Kagome wondered if her being a Miko had anything to do with it. Kaede once said that the power of a Miko is strange in many ways. It can heal, protect, defend, and connect with many things. Kagome was so deep in thought she failed to she him pull out a needle. The light shined at the metal and she was brought back to reality. She panicked and threw her arms about. She stopped smelling blood. She looked down and she had killed him, by accident but still. She would normally cry but instead she threw her head back to look at the sky and smiled," Mom, Grandpa, Souta. You have been set at rest now that your killer is killed. Dad get Grandpa for saying all those ridiculous things to my friends while I was in the feudal era," Kagome said.  
  
=eminem]  
  
Hahaha, I'm just playin ladies  
  
You know I love you=  
  
She told herself that from then on she'd be useful. She would not ever cry again, and she wouldn't complain, she'd do her best and show she wasn't afraid. She'd make her family proud. She drove home reckless and all and slept by the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay is it good or no. Don't be too mean I already know it's not so good because Kagome is so out of character but hey I can't stand the Damsel in distress thing. I'll delete if you ask it was just a spur of the moment thought anyway. Read and Review 


	2. What's happening?

Summary: Terrible things happen to the people in Kagome's time. When it happens to Kagome why is she happy about it, why isn't she dead?  
  
Pairings: No clue suggestions anyone?  
  
This is just something I felt like doing I've never written Inuyasha before so things ,ay be different to those that read other Inuyasha stories. Be gentle with me okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke up and remembered what happened. She grabbed her bag and put lots of Ramen in so she wouldn't have to come back for a while. She grabbed a shovel and started digging by the well. It took longer then it did in the feudal era because she was alone but hours later she had a hole so deep she couldn't for the world of her figured out how she managed to make it so deep and still get out. She dragged her family over to it and lay them down and covered them up.  
  
" I need a shower," she said aloud.  
  
Se took a shower and dressed in similar clothes as before, actually it was the same just a size smaller which belonged to one of her friend who wouldn't ever wear it so they left it at her house. She kept the boots since it was her fathers and the sword since it was her Grandpa's and was supposed to hers anyway. She went in Souta's room and took his favorite toy, which was a wrestler doll that stretches and makes sounds of agony. She turned it off though, she took her mothers locket that had a picture of both her parents together.  
  
"MEOW," came her cat.  
  
She smiled and felt guilty that she couldn't bring her. She didn't feel to bad cats were independent. She looked in the mirror and hated what she saw. She put on eyeliner and lip liner just to see what it would do and she liked what she saw. It made her look older and it would help her feel better since she didn't look so vulnerable. She went on the computer and downloaded the song she heard on the radio and other songs by him and some other people too. Mostly rock because she was just drawn to it. She took her CD player and lots of batteries.  
  
"Okay here I go," she said.  
  
She went outside to the well and heard growling. She thought it was Inuyasha so she turned around angrily but she saw a real big dog. It must smell her cat on her and it pounced at her. She held her hand out and closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw her hand had glowed a white color. She looked and saw the dog on it's back; she was frightened and went through the well.  
  
She climbed out fast like the dog was actually going to come after her. She leaned on a tree and grabbed her heart with her left hand and looked at the other hand like it wasn't hers.  
  
" Finally you're early for once," Inuyasha's voice came from behind.  
  
Kagome jumped and landed on her feet," ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? DON'T FUCKING SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I'LL CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF!"  
  
Inuyasha hid behind the tree a bit scared. "Y-you cursed," he said.  
  
"I'll do a lot more than that if you ever scare me like that again," she calmed down now.  
  
They walked to the village in silence where Miroku and Sango were waiting. "Kagome!" Shippo cried.  
  
Kagome held her arms open and caught him and smiled. They went inside Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was sitting across from Kagome and he sniffed the air. "What?" Kagome asked annoyed.  
  
"You reek of death," he said.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at her," I smell it too," Shippo said.  
  
"I went to a funeral home," she said simply.  
  
"A what?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's a place where people go and see their loved ones in a coffin before they are buried," she said.  
  
"Who died?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know I was there to comfort my friend," she said.  
  
"You're lying," Inuyasha said.  
  
"No I'm not I just don't really feel comfortable talking about it!" it wasn't a total lie.  
  
He took it but wasn't too convinced.  
  
"How's Souta?" Inuyasha asked he had ground fond of him.  
  
"Sleeping like the dead," she said almost bitterly.  
  
"You seem a little on edge today," Miroku said.  
  
"Inuyasha scared the crap out of me," she said.  
  
"Inuyasha can't you be nice for once?" Shippo said.  
  
"She yelled at me and threatened to cut my balls off if I did it again and she cursed," he said angrily.  
  
"Whatever," Kagome said and reached inside her bag and pulled out her CD player. She began to listen to the same Eminem song, which she loved now.  
  
She knew she was playing it loud because she could see the confused faces of her friends. She closed her eyes and just seemed to forget about everything. She hadn't realized she was singing the song and smiling. When the song was over she turned it off feeling better.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Music," she replied finding the situation amusing.  
  
"You're different Kagome you look different and your clothes aren't the same, you sang those awful words and you have a sword and you only had one outburst today," Sango said.  
  
"You saying I'm a crybaby?" Kagome said before she could stop herself.  
  
"Kagome that sounded mean," Shippo said.  
  
She sighed," Sorry."  
  
She grabbed Souta's toy and her sword. She put the sword in its holder and put it around her body leaving it hanging on her back. She turned his toy on. Inuyasha followed her and when she went out the door she didn't even give him a chance to get through it completely before she popped the doll in his face a pulled it's arm as it cried," ARRGGHH no pain no gain."  
  
Inuyasha was so scared he ran the other direction hitting the wall at the other end. "Don't follow me," she ordered.  
  
She walked in the woods and felt bad she really was on edge. She was angry still about her family. She tried to forget but it was no use and she cried silently. She fell to her knees and asked herself the question she already knew the answer," Why?"  
  
She was squeezing the toy wit a death grip and suddenly," Kagome-sama!" it was the cry of Rin.  
  
Kagome looked up to see the girl staring back at her and Sesshomaru popped out the trees. She said nothing but narrowed her eyes. "Do not look at me that way you have no right," he said.  
  
Jaken grabbed Rin and disappeared. "Where's Inuyasha?" he ordered.  
  
Kagome stood up clutching the doll whipping her tears away. She huffed and turned around. She was frightened of course but the fact that these pills didn't kill her and what she did to that dog this morning made her feel better. " Human!" he growled.  
  
"You have a nose.sniff," she was just asking for him to kill her but her mouth always did it. Sesshomaru held his hand out showing his claws. "His scent is all over the place isn't it?" Kagome asked.  
  
He stayed still but in a second was standing in front of her," Scream I know he'll come."  
  
Kagome was now scared and her hands began to twitch with anticipation but she didn't know why. She saw images flow through her mind. Her mom on the floor pale, her brother's last moments, the dog, and the doctor. Her mind was flashing these moments about randomly and her blood seemed to have a rhythm to that of her heartbeat. Sesshomaru had grabbed her wrists with her nails ready to cut her when she snapped out of it.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she screamed.  
  
Not only did she scream but a shield of the same light she sees when se shoots an arrow appeared and pushed him back. He flew back but never hit anything, he growled at her and it was then that Inuyasha came.  
  
"Kagome?" he questioned when he saw the shield.  
  
She knew she was protected but she didn't know how to get rid of it. "Great just great you have power but you can't control it," she whispered but both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard.  
  
She imagined it going away and the next thing she knew it was gone. "Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha cry.  
  
She had a feeling something was about to happen, like scary music in a movie so she ducked. Sure enough a ball of energy flew right over her getting a few hairs. She yelped then ran. She ran back to the village, which was surprisingly long. She got her bow and arrow and with Sango and Miroku and even Shippo ran back to Inuyasha. He was holding his own but there was a gash on his shoulder and he was leaning on his Tetsusaiga. She shot her arrow but nothing happened. That's when Sango and Miroku stepped in.  
  
"Fools," Sesshomaru said.  
  
A swarm of those poisoned bees came and covered the sky. ~ Naraku? ~ Kagome thought.  
  
"What business do you have with Naraku?" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
Sesshomaru did some sort offhand movement and the bees went away. "I've seen what I came to see there is nothing more," he said then turned around.  
  
He turned around slow like he was so special. He looked at everybody but his eyes stayed on Kagome the longest and the look in his eye told her he knew something. In a flash he was gone. "Kagome what was that back there?" he said.  
  
"W-what?" she said.  
  
"The damn shield how'd you do it?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged," It was a fluke." She lied.  
  
"Kagome I'm not dumb and I have super senses I know your lying," he said.  
  
"Lady Kagome your arrow failed," Miroku stepped in.  
  
She rushed to think of an explanation for them. " Maybe the shield took up to much power," she said.  
  
"Liar just say you don't know," Inuyasha said he looked hurt just a bit.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
She felt bad again. Normally she'd tell them but this was different. This was her family, the one thing that will never be the same again. She could handle it if it were something else then things would go like they always do. Inuyasha would insult the human race but she wouldn't be able to handle it this time. She'd go crazy if he said anything about humans being weak when her whole family is gone. No she would play dumb till she knew exactly what was going on with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay well what do you think, suggestion are welcomed. 


	3. Leaving and strange meetings

Summary: Terrible things happen to the people in Kagome's time. When it happens to Kagome why is she happy about it, why isn't she dead?  
  
Pairings: No clue suggestions anyone?  
  
This is just something I felt like doing I've never written Inuyasha before so things ,ay be different to those that read other Inuyasha stories. Be gentle with me okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group was quiet. There was the occasional slap at Miroku's hand for being such a pervert and Shippo was sleeping so he could be heard snoring. Inuyasha was angry with Kagome for lying but she was mad at him. ~ Who does he think he is? He doesn't need to know everything about me. Oh hey Inuyasha did you know I have billons of hair just on my legs alone. I should say that maybe he'll be grossed out. ~ Kagome thought.  
  
She watched at they set up camp and watched as Shippo played with Kirara. " Gonna tell me now or what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
".Or what," she said pretending to think about it.  
  
"Hey I protect you all the time the least you can do is tell me," he was stooping low and he knew it.  
  
"Inuyasha she puts up with you all the time and she helps us find the jewel shards. I think that's more on her side and you owe her," Shippo said running from Kirara's tail, which was beating him n the head.  
  
"Thank you Shippo," Kagome said.  
  
"Tell me NOW!" he ordered.  
  
Kagome wanted to scream and yell but remained somewhat calm. "NO!"  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"You little," she tried to hold back what she knew was going to come out but it was no use," Mutt."  
  
Inuyasha seemed shocked and angered and Miroku dropped his staff and Sango's mouth hung open while Kirara and Shippo stopped playing. "Go home," he said.  
  
"Sorry Inuy-." She tried to explain.  
  
"No you're not or you wouldn't have said it. We can find the jewel shard without you," he said crossing his arms over his chest and looking away with his eyes closed like he always does.  
  
Kagome was sorry but she wasn't in the mood," Fine."  
  
She grabbed her bag and dropped all the ramen out of it. "Cook it yourself if you can read with that big mouth in the way," she said and threw her bag over her shoulder and walked way.  
  
Shippo followed her and landed on her shoulder," He doesn't mean it Kagome. You just hurt his ego so please don' go home," he begged.  
  
"I was never planning to Shippo," she said pushing grass out of her way.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Shippo if I say this you can't repeat a word of it okay?"  
  
"Sure," he said worried.  
  
"Were alike now sorta. My parents and little brother are dead," she said.  
  
"What?" he didn't believe it.  
  
"When I went home yesterday something was different. Nobody was up and about and I figured they went to the store together. I went in the bathroom and saw my mother already dead," her eyes started to sting.  
  
"Kag-"  
  
"I kneeled by her and cried. Then I went outside and saw my grandpa and Souta. Souta was still alive but barley and he told me what happened and who did it. Turns out half the town was dead because they took pill that were given to them by someone who pretended to be a doctor to us civilians as genea pigs." Her vision was blurry but she wouldn't let the tears fall.  
  
"I took those same pills," she said.  
  
"What?" he screamed.  
  
"It's okay though because I was lucky.I lived. I went crazy and killed him. He had too taken the same pills and lived. He used the people because if someone lived then he could compare blood or something and whatever. I think I didn't die because of my miko powers," she said.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What are pills?"  
  
She laughed lightly," something you'll never see as long as you stay here."  
  
"Where are we going?" he said.  
  
"Jewel shard hunting," she said.  
  
"That's crazy," he said.  
  
"No it's not. The pills didn't kill me.instead they made me stronger. Well my miko powers stronger maybe even me but I don't quiet know yet. I can fend for myself more now," she said.  
  
"Oh," was all he could manage.  
  
They walked all night since neither was tired. Shippo had slept most of the day and Kagome just couldn't manage to sleep. They came upon another village and were greeted rudely.  
  
"We don't allow outsiders go away," some man who resembled a leprechaun said.  
  
"Fine Shippo," Kagome ordered.  
  
Shippo turned into a giant bird and looked at her," I don't think I can carry you."  
  
"It's okay turn back we'll get through," she said and he turned back.  
  
Before they could do anything men were coming at then with weapons. Kagome began to run but stopped remembering she wasn't with Inuyasha no more so he couldn't help her. "Please were not going to hurt you we just want to get through," Kagome pleaded.  
  
"No outsiders made us sick," they heard someone yell.  
  
"Well I know how to make medicine," Kagome said.  
  
The chasing stopped and some big man approached Kagome," Really?" he seemed like a gentle giant.  
  
"Yes actually I have herbs with me," Kagome said reaching in her bag.  
  
"Help us and we'll let you pass," he said.  
  
Kagome nodded and when she entered the village she felt like she was in seeing a lazy town. "What are their symptoms?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Their what?" the man asked.  
  
"Have they been coughing or having head aches?" she explained.  
  
"Yup and they're hot," he said.  
  
Kagome took that moment to look around and saw only men then it hit her. ~It's nothing but a fever ~ Kagome thought hitting her palm against her head.  
  
"Okay this is what I want everyone to do," she ordered.  
  
"But you're the doctor," the man said.  
  
"Do you think that one me can take care of half a hundred people?"  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"It would take too long and I need to leave ASAP. It's simple," she said.  
  
"We have things to do," the man said.  
  
"Like what grow beer bellies?" Kagome said knowing it would confuse them.  
  
"We need our rest we have a tournament tomorrow against the other villages," the man said. "They're getting their rest now," he pointed to the women.  
  
"Listen you leprechaun wannabe, they are not resting. They look like it because their eyes are closed and they aren't moving but it's an internal battle. If you want to rest while they have a fever for some game tomorrow then go ahead see how much sleep you actually get in a village full of sick women. What if you catch it?" she said angry.  
  
"Idiots," Shippo said.  
  
"If you helped them just by following what I say then tomorrow morning you'll wake up to see them better and you can play a good game knowing you can't catch it anymore," Kagome said.  
  
He looked embarrassed then angry," Fine what do we do?" he asked.  
  
"Get a small cold wet cloth put it over their foreheads and change it whenever it's no longer hot, that means check on them," she said.  
  
"What will you do?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. You'll do everything," she said.  
  
"Lazy bi-"  
  
"NO! Don't dare call me that. I'm not lazy you're the ones that can't tell a common sickness with a life threatening one. I don't know how they survived this long," she said.  
  
"You look like her," it was a little boy.  
  
"Who?" Shippo asked.  
  
"The girl we had before who used to do all this for us. She looked like you. She left days ago for a special herb and hasn't returned," the little boy said almost dazed.  
  
"Was her name Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes," the leprechaun man said. "You know her?"  
  
"You could say that," Kagome said.  
  
Nobody moved or spoke for almost a full minute when Kagome burst," Well get started."  
  
They moved like scared animals and she sat back and watched as they did what she said. She helped even though she didn't really plan too and it wasn't as hard as she thought. It was the end of the day and she was tired but not sleepy. Shippo had fallen asleep a while ago and she just watched him. She wanted to go back to Inuyasha but she couldn't because she would feel dumb since he'd be right. She wanted to prove herself to him but the idea of it was what worried her most. This is a dangerous time and not meant to be delt with as a game but still she wanted to show him.  
  
"You may pass you've helped a lot and the women seem to be better, some are starting to wake and heal themselves," the man said.  
  
He looked like he was having a hard time with something, like Inuyasha when he admits something. "Are you having a hard time?" she asked.  
  
"Us.we.I," he tried to say.  
  
"Most of the men in the village are always right. Some just take their authority to far. Admitting their wrong is like killing themselves sometimes," a woman said from behind.  
  
"It's okay I understand what you're trying to say," Kagome said.  
  
She picked up her bag and put Shippo almost inside right above her sleeping bag so he'd be comfortable and she wouldn't have to carry him. She wandered past the village and into the woods, which seemed to go on forever. She was a bit scared since she wasn't tired at all and she hadn't slept in two days and yet she wasn't sleepy still. Then there was Sesshomaru she couldn't figure him out. He came and left saying he found what he came to see or something. She wandered what he was up to.  
  
"You've changed," Kagome heard from ahead.  
  
"Kikyo," she gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I' write more but it's already six pages and I don't want to make it too long. Read and Review please and suggestions\ requests are welcomed. 


End file.
